


The Girl Next Door

by Addict1927



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addict1927/pseuds/Addict1927
Summary: Waverly goes to the beach with her sister and their friends when she meets a particular brown eyed, red haired, woman from the house next door.





	1. Chapter 1

12 hours. 12 hours in the car with her crazy family. Of course Wyonna is her only blood relative but Waverly considers Doc and Dolls her brothers. The drive consisted of bickering, multiple stops for food, and lots of music ranging from country to hard core rap. But 12 hours later they arrived at the beautiful beaches of North Carolina. 

The group was dumbfounded at the house dolls had rented. It was massive with levels of extended porches and sat right on the dunes. To the left was a path that led to a gazebo, over the dunes, and onto the beach. Across the path stood another house of similar magnitude and architecture. Waverly was curious, only for a second, who her neighbors for the next two weeks would be. But the thought left her brain almost instantaneously. Almost. 

Waverlys mouth drew agape as she looked over her room. Due to the size of the house she had a whole level to herself and got to pick her room first. The room was white, everything was white. It was the perfect amount of beachy with a modern flare. She had a king size bed resting against the side wall. The farthest wall wasn't even a wall. Just a giant sheet of glass that led onto a porch which looked over the ocean. Waverly dropped her bagonto her enormous bed and headed onto the porch. She gazed across the ocean. The beach empty along with the sky since the sun was setting on the other side of the house. Waverly stood in wonder at the colorful ocean before her and failed to realized she was being watched. 

The song of a ukulele woke Waverly up from her trance. She glanced to the left, across the path, and at the neighboring house. There say a beautiful girl, a few years older than herself, maybe 19 or 20. Her firey red hair floated in the wind, her hands, those hands, strummed the strings of the small guitarish instrument methodically. Her eyes pierced Waverly’s, making her unable to look away from the gorgeous woman. Butterflies erupted in her chest. Finally she snapped out of it. The way the music snatched her away from the sunset. A blush spread across Waverlys face so she turned to face the sunset again but eagerly listened to the songs being played. After a few minutes the sun had set and Waverly turned to go back inside and escape the mosquitos. Before opening the door she turned her head one last time to steal a look at the girl. The redhead was still looking at her. A smile spread across her face. Thus promoting another blush from Waverly. She gave the woman a curt nod and smile and rushed into the safety of her room leaving the redhead to her music. 

That night Wyonna, Doc, Dolls, and Waverly spent hours playing drinking games and getting completely shit faced. The thought of the redhead didn't leave Waverly’s mind tho whole time. 

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* the alarm clock didn't buzz a fourth time because Waverly turned it off and rushed out of bed. It was 6am and she sprinted out her door to watch the sun rise over the Atlantic Ocean. As soon as she opened the door she was hit by the sound of a ukulele and the sight of red hair and a perfect smile. A knot formed in waverly’s stomach and she turned her head instinctively and saw the girl once again. Only this time she wasn't looking at Waverly. She was seated in a chair with her legs perched on the railing, gazing out over the ocean. Waverly shut the door behind her making the girl jump and stop playing her instrument. It was now the other woman's turn to blush. Red flushed her cheeks at the realization she was being watched. A smile crept across Waverlys face at the thought of flustering such a beautiful woman. Waverly sat down in a chair, the sound of the ukulele picked up again, and she relaxed as she watched the sun rise before her. 

At 8am Waverly stood from her chair, stretched, and glanced at the girl across the path. She was focused on the song at hand and didn't catch the smaller girl staring this time. Waverly walked to her door and left to prepare for her first day at the beach. She applied makeup, wondering what the woman would think of her if she saw Waverly. Then she picked out the cutest bikini she owned. White bottoms and a white top with a floral pattern with splashes of blue, green, and pink. It complemented her tan skin and toned muscles perfectly. She then put a white flowy pull over to finish the look. The thought of what the redhead would think of her crossed her mind once more. She left her hair down, allowing her curls to run across her shoulders. With one last glance she headed out the door, through the kitchen, down the stairs, and through the side door that led directly onto the path. Oh how her timing was perfect. 

As soon as she walked through the door green eyes met brown. The woman walked out of her door the same exact moment Waverly walked out of hers. They were both dumbfounded and laughed at the situation. The women walked towards each other and met on the path. The redhead extended a hand towards waverly. 

“Nicole. Nicole Haught. Nice to meet you…”

“Waverly” Waverly blurted out a little too quickly. 

“Waverly” Nicole repeated with a chuckle. 

Both realized they were still shaking hands and retracted them immediately. Chuckling again Nicole leaned against the wooden fence on her side of the path, Waverly mimicked this action and leaned against her fence. 

“So how long are you staying her in North Carolina?” The redhead questioned with a smirk and a glint in her eyes. 

“Just two weeks. My friend rented out this house and invited me and my sister” Waverly responded shyly. She was intimidated by the other woman's beauty. 

“How ‘bout you?” She asked after a pause. 

“Oh I live here in the summer, I work as a beach lifeguard” Nicole responded gesturing towards the red one piece bathing suit with the word “lifeguard” across it in all caps.  
Waverlys gaze lingered over the curves and the toned muscles of the other girl. Eventually making her way up to the woman's cleavage before meeting her eyes. Waverly’s cheeks turned bright red as she realized what she had done. But the redhead only smiled and gestured for Waverly to walk with her up to the beach. 

As soon as Waverly started to walk she heard a loud rip, looking down she saw that her pull over had torn because it was caught on a nail and now her bikini bottoms were hanging on by mere threads. Frightened to move and expose herself she called out to Nicole. 

“Nicole! A little help here?!?” Waverly yelled as nicole was walking away.

“Oh shit” nicole chuckled as she jogged back to waverly

Nicole squatted down to examine the damage of the tear on Waverly’s ass, not exactly realizing their proximity. 

“I got you” Nicole said trying to calm the flustered girl in front of her.

Nicole looked up with a gentle smile from her position which made the smaller girl look away to hide her blush. The redhead very carefully unhooked the rusty nail from Waverly’s bikini bottoms, her fingers grazing over the younger girls bare skin. Waverly could have sworn Nicole's hands were a thousand degrees. 

“There you go” nicole confirmed still squatting next to Waverly.

“Thank god you're not a guy or else that would have been awkward…” Waverly said as Nicole rose, they were mere inches away from each other and the younger girl thought her cheeks couldn’t get any redder. 

“What are you doing tonight?” Nicole asked almost in a whisper, her voice practically melting the younger girl. 

“Um..uh...nothing...totally free..free as a bee.” Waverly managed to stutter out.

“Haha ok well here is my number. Text me if you want to hang out” Nicole laughed at waverly once more and handed her a card.

Nicole started to walk away and turned her head to look back at waverly.

“You might want to put on different bottoms” she said with a wink and a smile that hit the younger girl like a train.

The smaller girl just smiled and headed back inside while still looking at the card she received.  
“Haught...of course”


	2. Who tf is Champ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole meets Champ and Waverly gets a little flirty.

Waverly spent the day sunbathing and drink beers with her friends. She told no one of her brief encounter with the girl next door because she didn’t quite understand her own feelings. After all she was kinda dating Champ who was a boy...man. 5 o’clock came around and people started to head home for dinner. Wynonna threw away the empty beer bottles while a particular lifeguard left her stand marking the end of the work day. 

Nicole POV

5pm was Nicole’s favorite hour. Beach goers migrated back to their houses leaving the water empty. The redhead grabbed her surfboard and wetsuit top and jogged towards the perfect break in front of her. She dropped her surfboard, tossed on her wetsuit, and attached the strap around her ankle before heading out into the chilly water. She used a riptide to drift out past the waves before paddling parallel to the beach so she wouldn’t get sucked out to sea. Nicole gazed across the water as a massive wave came into view. She paddled hard to get into position and then swam towards the beach to gain momentum. Once she felt the wave start to carry her weight she hopped up onto the board and maneuvered north, grazing her hand against the water as she rode down the line. Before the wave died out she bent her knees, gained speed, and cut heavily into the wave. The water was her ramp and flew through the air holding onto her board in front of her like superman. At the last second she pushed the board back under her and landed the trick flawlessly. She had been surfing for years and it was still her favorite trick to do. The redhead didn’t notice the green eyes and open mouth staring at her from the beach.

Waverly POV

Waverly stood in awe as she watched the older girl ride wave after wave, how could someone so beautiful be so damn talented. She was so focused on watching every movement of the surfer that she didn’t notice a boy-man sneak up to her from behind. Big muscular arms wrapped around Waverly’s tiny waste. Taken by surprise she kicked at her assailant trying to do damage.

“Surprise!” the man said as Waverly squirmed in his grasp. The small girl immediately stop fighting him and laughed at her own paranoia. 

“OMG Champ why did you scare me like that! And more importantly what are you doing here?!” she exclaimed with utter surprise.

“Well I thought that if you were going to be at the beach then your boyfriend should be their to protect you from big, bad, ugly sharks!” Champ responded while kissing all over Waverly’s face.

Waverly cringes at Champs constant affection, she was looking forward to two weeks without being showered in kisses. She loved Champ, or thought she did. The had been dating for three years now and it’s all she has ever known. Maybe it’s all she’ll ever know. But the small girl looked out onto the water again and her stomach dropped as if she was about to ride the tallest rollercoaster in the world. Brown eyes over blue water connected with green eyes standing on tan sand. Waverly immediately became flustered, so much so that she shrank into champs arms who took it as an opportunity to smother her more. Realizing nicole was still watching her she shrugged champ off maybe a little too aggressively.

“Will you get off me! I feel so suffocated!” 

With that Wavely stomps off towards the house. Champ follows behind her like a sad puppy. Meanwhile Nicole is smirking to herself at the interaction she just witnessed. She doesn’t even notice a perfect wave roll past her because she’s too busy staring at waverly throwing the cutest tantrum she has ever seen. But she also wondered who the douchebag was and why she was kissing Waverly…

Night time rolled around and waverly sat on the edge of her writing, deleting, and rewriting texts to send to nicole. She decide to keep is simple and casual and shuttered as she pressed the send button.

W- Hey it's Waverly! Do you want to come over at 10 to drink a few beers with my friends and I?

N- I almost thought you weren’t going to text me. But yes Waverly, I would love to come.

The younger girl didn’t know how to respond, especially when someone uses a word like “love”. So she didn’t and she left it at that. 

At 10 o’clock on the dot the doorbell rang. Waverly excused herself from the game of beer pong she was currently losing and nearly ran to the door. Upon opening it she was greeted by Nicole wearing black ripped skinny jeans and a low cut black top exposing her cleavage once more while also giving waverly a glimpse of the older girl’s belly button. The girls stood there for a few seconds looking each other over, lingering on curves, and finally meeting at the eyes. Both blushed and nicole whipped a 6 pack of beers from behind her which broke the silence.

“I brought some beer incase you guys needed more” the redhead said with a flare of confidence.

“Oh that’s so sweet, but Wynonna is never one to run out of alcohol” the brunette said through a laugh.

“Come in and meet everyone” she offered and opened the door wider. As Nicole gracefully walked past her Waverly was hit with a fruity smell that almost made her faint. She wanted to live with that smell. She wanted to only smell that smell for as long as she lived. 

The two walked into the large living room. Waverly introduced Nicole to everyone and showed her the fully stocked fridge with endless amounts of alcohol. Nicole had to lay her beers on top of everything else because there was no room left. After they migrated to the pong table dolls had set up earlier. After watching Wynonna once again whoop docs ass Waverly and Nicole teamed up to play against the other two as dolls watched from the couch. Whooping and hollering Nicole and Wynonna played rock paper scissors to see who gets first throw. Nicole won within the first shake.

“Alright it’s time to get your ass kicked” Nicole taunted the other players while giving a smirk to Waverly. Dolls was quick to notice and gave the redhead a questioning look. She shrugged it off and lined up her shot, cocked back her arm, and let the ball fly. She sunk it with a satisfying splash. Waverly cheered extremely loud and landed on Nicole in a huge hug. Both cheered and further taunted their opponents. 

“I guess I picked the right partner” the brunette whispered into her rehearsed counterparts ear. Nicole didn't know if it was the alcohol making her jump to conclusions of if Waverly was actually hitting on her. Either way her face turned a solid red and she had to down her own drink in order to cover her blush. Dumbfounded Wynonna stared in astonishment before downing the brown liquid in the cup. The game went on for a few more minutes, Waverly found out that Nicole was good because she use to play basketball in high school. Both teams were left with one shot left. Nicole lined up the shot like every other time, pulled back again, and let the ball fly. The light ball hit the rim and bounced off the cut leaving only Waverly with her ball. All eyes were in her, she was confident because alcohol was coursing through her veins. Before attempting her shot she whispered in Nicole's ear again. 

“If I make this you owe me a kiss” she slurred, almost touching the redheads ear as she said it. She wanted to nibble it and it took all her strength not to. 

The short girl turned away from a blushing basketball player and released the ball. It flew through the air and swooshed into the cup. Everyone but Wynonna and Doc cheered. Right then Champ walked in with a small keg. He ran over to Waverly and pulled her into a huge hug. 

“Damn babe! Where did you learn to do that!” he asked not really caring about the answer. 

“Actually I was watching Nicole's form and just copied it. By the way this is Nicole. Nicole, champ. Champ, Nicole.” The small girl awkwardly introduced the two. 

Nicole extended a hand out to the younger boy who grabbed it firmly and locked eyes with her. Both trying to assert dominance. Waverly practically had to pull Champ away from the red head.

“Damn is it just me or did someone turn on the heat?” Wynonna blurted out while sipping her beer.

“I think I should get going, wouldn’t want to make you be someone you're not” Nicole said quietly but maybe a little too bitterly to Waverly.  
With that Nicole left the group and headed home. She was confused about Waverly and basically the whole situation. Little did she know that the brunette was just as lost.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing so give me pointers on what i can do better pls and thank you :)


End file.
